1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved structure of inductor, and more particularly, to an improved structure of inductor that has low “electromagnetic-wave interference” (EMI) and is convenient to be assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 through FIG. 3, the conventional inductance core structure mainly includes 2 components, an H-shaped core (5) and a core sheet (6). The H-shaped core (5) is equipped with an extended salient portion (51) at the two ends thereof to make a bobbin (52) formed between the two extended salient portions (51) for the winding of a coil (3). When it comes to assembling, one can put the H-shaped core (5) in horizontal position and braze the coil (3) to secure at a predetermined position on a circuit board (8) and in the meantime bond the core sheet (6) to the top of the H-shaped core (5) by the use of adhesive (7). In this way, by making use of the core sheet (6) to accommodate the circuit board (8), a covered shield is formed at the top and bottom sides of the coil (3). However, when it comes to application, this kind of assembled structure has the following disadvantage:    1. The paint-coated wire of the coil (3) winds directly around the bobbin (52) of the H-shaped core (5), and since it is very inconvenient to hold the H-shaped core (5) in position, it is not easy to improve the efficiency of production.    2. Two gaps are formed between the two extended salient portions (51) of the H-shaped core (5) and the core sheet (6). Those gaps that are positioned at the two side portions where the H-shaped core (5) and core sheet (6) are bonded will generate magnetic flux leakage that is apt to diffuse outward to cause electromagnetic-wave interference (EMI) with respect to the peripheral components.    3. Since the paint-coated wire of the coil (3) winds directly around the bobbin (52) of the H-shaped core (5), when it comes to winding the wire, the paint-coated surface of the external layer of the wire or the surface of the H-shaped core (5) is liable to wear out. This will affect the insulation or other electrical characteristics.